Denver
by Ann-Dree-Ahh
Summary: Booths dad died and now him and brennan are off to colorado, while they are there will some sparks set off? plz R&R. i based this story off of the movie Elizabethtown. I OWN NOTHING! I changed the rating 4 words i use! haha!
1. Denver

A/N This is a new story I'm writing based off of the movie Elizabeth town plz R&R!

------------------------------------------------

Special agent Seely Booth strolled into the Jeffersonian, hoping not to run into any "squints" on his way to talk to his partner Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan. As Booth reached Brennan's office he could see through the window that Angela was talking to Brennan. _Oh great! _Booth thought to himself, he was not in the mood to deal with anything Angela had to say. Without knocking on the door Booth stormed in to Brennan's office.

"Bones we need to talk, Angela get out!" Booth commanded

"Booth, you can't just come into MY office and order everyone around" Brennan said

"No, no, no, it's ok we were just wrapping up our conversation anyway" Angela said as she left Brennan's office.

"So what did you need to talk about, Booth?" Brennan asked

"I'm going to take a couple weeks off, so if a case comes up you will be working with a new agent until I get back" Booth explained

"Wait, why are taking a couple weeks off? Are you sick? Did something happen?" Brennan asked worried.

"Bones ya know this worrying thing, really isn't like you" Booth commented

"Yeah I know, Dr. Sweets said I should open up to people and let people open up to me"

"You talked to Sweets? When?"

"Well he called to reschedule our appointment and we got to talking about some…..things"

"You don't even believe in psychology!"

"That doesn't matter right now, why do you have to take so much time off?" Brennan asked hoping Booth would drop the subject of psychology because after all the "partner therapy" with Dr. Sweets, maybe she was starting to believe in it, or maybe she just needed to eat something.

"My dad died when he was visiting his brothers, so now I have to fly to Colorado, and represent the family until my mom, sister and brother come." Booth explained

"Booth I'm so sorry, if there's anything I can do…." Brennan started

"Well…you could come to Colorado with me" Booth suggested

"What?" Brennan was in a daze did she just hear what she thought she heard

"Come on Bones, please, I haven't been to Denver since I was 15, I won't have anyone to talk to" Booth begged

"Why don't you ask Hodgins or one of your FBI buddies?" Brennan asked

"Two weeks with Hodgins, are you serious?" Booth said

"I heard that" Hodgins said as he walked by Brennan's office "You might wanna close the door before you start talking about the others"

"Yeah, Hodgins just walk away before I shot you in the leg!" Booth was starting to get angry but loosened up with Hodgins walked away

"Ok if not Hodgins, why not one of your other friends?" Brennan asked

"There's no one I'd rather spend two weeks in colorful Colorado then you Bones" Booth said flashing one of his charm smiles

"Well I'll have to talk to cam about it"

"I already did" Booth said

"What? What did you say?"

"I told her that you had to help me with important business in Colorado and she said that was fine" Booth explained

"What if we get a case?"

"The squints can take care of it, come on bones two weeks in Colorado with your favorite FBI Agent, sometimes you just have to take a load off"

"I don't know what that means" Brennan said, Booth signed "Alright fine but if I do this for you, then you have to do something for me" Brennan gave in

"Anything, Bones anything"

-------------------------------------------------------------

IN THE PLANE

"Wow it's been a while since I've flown first class" Booth said as he got in his seat

"Really?" Brennan asked

"Ya know Bones not everyone is a rich bestselling author like you!" Booth snapped

"Booth, I'm sorry for you but you don't need to get pissed when I ask a question"

"Bones, I'm sorry, it's just…..oh never mind"

_Please fasten your seat belts we will be taking off in 5 minutes_

"Booth what is it?"

"It doesn't matter just forget about it" Booth sighed

"Alright if you don't want to tell me that's…." Brennan was cut off when the plane went into take off. Brennan reached for the arm rest but Booth hand was already there, so she dug her nails into his hand on accident. When the plane was finally steady in the air, Booth had noticed that Brennan still hadn't let go.

"Bones"

"Yeah"

"Your…um….hurting my hand" Booth said

"Oh sorry" Brennan said as she quickly released her grip

"Bones I never thought you'd be the type that was afraid to fly"

"Me? Oh no, no, no…..I'm…..I'm not afraid of flying" Brennan said hesently

"Bones it's ok, it's not an uncommon fear and if you're not afraid then why did you grab my hand?" Booth asked

"First of all I was grabbing for the arm rest and your hand just happened to be there, and secondly I'm not afraid of flying, I'm afraid of…….t…..k…..ff"

"What was that, all I heard was mumble, mumble, mumble"

"I'm afraid of taking off ok!" Brennan said and Booth started laughing "It's not funny Booth!"

"Bones, it's not a bad thing"

"When you're me it is"

"Ok will it make you feel better if I tell you what I was going to say earlier?" Booth asked

"A little"

"Ok my dad and I were really close up until Rebecca got pregnant"

"Why then?"

"He is an old fashion catholic man so he didn't believe in sex outside of marriage"

"so your dad didn't like Parker?"

"Oh no he loved Parker, but he hated that I wasn't married to Rebecca, the only reason I ever spoke to my father again was because of Parker and my Mother and now I feel like we could have had a second chance" Booth explained, Brennan put her hand on his shoulder.

"Booth I'm so sorry, I can't imagine what you're going through"

"Thanks Bones, but I think you understand more than anybody what it feels like to be hurt by family"

"That's a whole different story, but thank you" They both smiled at each other and then drifted off to sleep.


	2. here goes nothing

A/N this is gonna be a sort chapter

------------------------

They arrived in Denver, no less than 2 hours after they both fell asleep. They had woken up in an akward but somehow comfortable position when the flight attendant woke them up to tell them they were going to be landing soon. Brennan's head was on Booth's shoulder with her arm wrapped around his arm! Then his head was on top of hers! Everyone who saw this thought amedantly that they were together and when Brennan woke up she know they were thinking it and that, she did not like!

"Well we're here" Booth said as they walked out to the cab

"Yep here we are, Denver has very beautiful airport, it's very well structured and clean and…."

"Bones" Booth interrupted "Put you junk in the cab!"

"What are you talking about Booth? I don't have any junk?"

"Just put your suitcase in the cab, Bones" Booth said

-------------------------------

Within 30 minutes they arrived at Booth's relative's house

"Well here goes nothing" Booth and Brennan both said at the same time.

-------------------------------

A/N I'm sorry it was so short but i'm so tired!


	3. cousin Jim

"Well, well, well if it isn't cousin Seely" a 30 year old looking man with weird hair due and long beard said

"Jim?" Booth asked

"Yeah it's Jim, what you can't recognize your own cousin?" to be honest no Booth couldn't all he could do was picture himself whacking that beard off with a chain saw!

"No, no, no it's just…you look a lot different" Booth commented

"And who is this lovely lady?" Jim asked pointing to Brennan

"Oh this is………."

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan" Brennan cut in holding her out "I'm Seely's work partner"

"Well how do you do I'm Jim Taylor, ya know I could show you around and maybe….."

"Ok Jimbo there will be none of that I can show her around myself" Booth cut in, he put his hand on her lower back as usual and lead her away

"Booth why did you do that, he was just being nice?" Brennan whispered

"Bones, he was hitting on you and plus that's the worst guy to get involved with!"

"I doubt that, I've been on dates with criminals!"

"This guy is a criminal, he does drugs or did them, he's been in jail twice and if he's still like he was last time I saw him, he'll be heading right back!"

-----------------

A/N very short I know but I've just been having a hard time lately!


	4. trouble in paradise

A/N haven't written in awhile, sorry!!

--

"Seely!" yelled an older woman when Brennan and Booth walked in the door

"Aunt Janine!" Booth said hugging his Aunt "How've you been?"

"Not so good, I only had brother and now he's gone, god you look more and more like him every time I see you" She wiped one tear away "And who might this be?" she said looking over at Brennan

"Oh…this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan" Temperance shook her hand she was surprised that Booth introduced her as Dr. he never does that.

"Well you two have lots of people to meet and I got lots of food to cook so go on now" Booth's aunt said as she walked back into the kitchen.

Booth had a huge family, Brennan knew that much but she had no idea how big it actually was, it looked like it was a college party at that house and Brennan had a hard time believing that this wasn't all of his family. After a couple hours of meeting Booth's family and chatting a little Brennan was getting tired.

"You want to go to the Hotel?" Booth asked Brennan

"Well if you want to stay a little longer its fine" Brennan said

"Nah….were going to be here all week, let me just go tell Aunt Janine were leaving"

--

"What do you mean there was a mix up with the rooms?!" Booth said angrily

"I'm sorry sir but we only had one room left" the desk clerk said nervously afraid Booth was going to injure him.

"I called in and reserved two rooms" Booth said, Brennan was just staring off into space thinking

"Well our computers have been crashing lately, the room I can give you has two beds" the desk clerk tried to calm Booth.

"That's fine" Brennan cut in, the man gave them their key and Brennan and Booth walked away toward their room

They got into the elevator "What the hell did you do that for?" Booth asked

"Well there was obviously no way he could fix it and it was not his fault, you need to learn how be nice sometimes, plus there are two beds so no worries" Brennan explained

"I need to learn to be nice? Me? Ha, ha, ha don't make me laugh miss" he started doing a girl voice. "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, Bow down to me because I'm the best in the world!"

"Ok first of all, I do not talk like that and I never said or thought that I was the best in the world!" Brennan was getting really angry

"Yeah whatever"

"Just, don't talk to me" Brennan said sharply

"Fine with me" Booth scuffed

--

A/N Rawr says Booth and Brennan!


	5. apologies and a bathtub full of bubbles

As soon as Booth and Brennan got into the hotel room, Brennan went straight into the bathroom and hadn't come out since. It had been an hour since the fight and Booth felt really bad, he needed to talk to her. Booth walked over to bathroom door and tapped on it lightly.

"What?" Came Brennan's voice from inside the bathroom

"Bones, can we talk?" Booth asked, his voice soft

"Sure…come in" Brennan said, Booth walked in, and in the tube sat a naked Temperance Brennan covered with bubbles, Booth couldn't speak, he was in awe when he saw her, she was beautiful to him.

"Uh…um Bones, I could have uh waited until you were finished" Booth said

"Booth it's ok….I'm all covered up and even if I wasn't, it's not like you've never seen a naked woman before!" Brennan pointed out

"Alright alright, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said today, I was acting childish and I do need to try to be a little nicer." Booth said

"I forgive you and I'm sorry too" Brennan said

"OK, well I'm going to let you get back to your bath, see you in the morning" Booth said as he started walking out of the bathroom

"Goodnight Booth"

"Goodnight Bones"

--

A/N very short! I know, but I had no other ideas for this chapter!


	6. Let's get these hearts beating faster

A/N Sorry, I know it's been awhile but I've got an interesting chapter in store……..

--

Brennan stirred in the Hotel bed as the light came through the window and touched her skin. She opened her eyes and sighed, "What are we doing today, Booth?" Brennan asked, she waited a few seconds but there was no reply. She snapped her head towards the bed next to her and no one was there. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed a little white slip taped to the door. She walked over to the door, took the note and read…..

_Dear Bones,_

_Sorry I had to leave before you woke up, but I had to go help my Aunt pick out a coffin, and I didn't want to wake you. I'll be back in a few hours. DON'T LEAVE THE HOTEL! Do work or do something else squinty but just please be there when I get back._

_-Booth_

Brennan just smiled. She went to her laptop and started to work on a new chapter in her book.

--

"Where is he!?" Brennan asked herself, pacing back and forth. It was almost 5 o'clock and Booth had been gone since seven this morning. She opened her phone and dialed his number, but right then Booth walked in the door. "Booth! Why were you gone all day?"

"Sorry Bones Aunt Janine wouldn't let me go until we bought the perfect coffin" Booth said with a sad smile

"I would have come with you, if you would have just asked" Brennan said, Booth sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't want to wake you, you know after our argument last night" Booth said, Brennan sat down next him and put a hand on his back.

"I thought we didn't argue we bicker" Brennan said, Booth laughed. Brennan knew what he was going through and she was glad that she was the one who could make him laugh when he hadn't for days. "Listen Booth, I know you're going through a hard time right now, but I just want you to know that, just like you've always been there for me, I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks, Bones that…that means a lot" Booth said putting a hand on her knee. Booth stared down for a moment, and Brennan just looked at him. They looked at each other for a longing second, starring into each other's eyes was the deepest connection they both ever had. Booth hesitated a moment, then leaned in. Their lips connected and there was a spark, Booth lingered on her lips for a second before disconnecting. "I'm sorry" He said the he got up off the bed and walked over to the other side of the room "It's just that…" He started

"It's ok Booth, I understand." Brennan said getting up off the bed and walking over to him. Booth turned toward her, and he longed for her lips to touch his again, to hold her, he wanted her to be his, he needed her to be his! In one quick second Booth grabbed Brennan by the waist, flushing her against him. He kissed her deeply, she kissed him back passionately. Booth shoved Brennan up against the wall, never breaking the kiss. He reached for the bottom of her shirt and that's when Brennan snapped back to reality. She quickly shoved Booth away "Booth….we can't……were just partners, there's a line remember."

"You may be my partner, but you are also the best friend I have ever had! And your right we probably shouldn't be doing this" Booth said as he slowly started to walk away.

"Oh" Brennan started and Booth quickly turned around "Fuck the line!" She said as she walked over to him. She grabbed the back of his neck kissing him hard on the lips, falling on the bed.

--

Booth and Brennan lay in a bed; Brennan's head was on Booth's chest. They were both shocked at what just happened. "This was a onetime thing" Brennan said

"One time thing" Booth repeated

--

Four nights later it was 1:00 am and Booth rolled off of Brennan, both of them breathing as if they had just run a marathon. Brennan scooted over to Booth and laid her head down on his chest, lightly rubbing her hand up and down on his chest. "Ok so maybe it's a onetime thing we repeat every night" Brennan said. Booth looked at her with a confused look and they both started laughing.

"That doesn't even make sense, Bones" Booth said still laughing

"Yeah well it's the truth about _**'this'**_" She said gesturing between them.

"Hey Temperance" He needed to use her real name for this otherwise it would mean anything thing.

"Hmm?" She asked

"What is _**'This'**_ to you?" Booth asked, praying that it at least meant something to her

She was quiet for a minute then answered "Go to sleep Booth" She said as she leaned in closer to him

'_Well that's better than her saying it means nothing' _Booth thought as he pulled her closer and fell into a deep sleep.

--

A/N did ya like it??


	7. pillow talk

A/N: It's been awhile sorry!

--

It was 9 a.m. on a Friday morning, three days until the funeral. Booth and Brennan were laying in bed cuddled up to each other. They had been awake for about 30 minutes talking about random things. Brennan made sure she avoided the subject of Booth's father because she knew how much it hurt him.

"So why didn't parker come with you?" Brennan asked looking up at Booth

"Well I wanted him to come but Rebecca kept insisting that he was too young for all this drama" Booth explained

"So what did you tell him?" Brennan asked

"Well Rebecca and I sat him down and just explained that his grandpa was with God now" Brennan was about to object to subject of god but Booth interjected "Yea I know, to you, god is unreasonable but to Parker and me, he's there and we believe" Brennan just smiled. "My mom and brother are flying in today, then my sister and her family is coming tomorrow, do you want to come with me to the airport?" Booth asked

"Sure" Brennan answered, and then Booth kissed her soft on the lips. Booth knew they weren't together per say, but when they were laying in bed together he knew that she wouldn't mind.

--

A/N Very short I know sorry!


	8. Family and a twisted ankle

A/N Sorry it's been a little while, I was so engaged in my other Bones story! But here you go!

--

"Mom!" Booth greeted his mom in DIA **(A/N Denver international airport)**

"Seely!" Booth's mother ran up and wrapped him in a hug; Brennan just stood back and watched awkwardly "I'm so glad to see you"

"You too ma, where's Jared?" Booth asked

"Right here, lil bro" Jared said walking up and hugging his brother

"And who's this?" Booth's mother asked pointing to Brennan.

"This" Booth said pulling Brennan forward "is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, Bones this is my mom Silvia and my Brother Jared."

"It's very nice to meet you both" Brennan said holding out her hand, but instead of shaking her hand, Silvia embraced her with a big hug.

"My goodness, Seely has told me so much about you!" Silvia said "Seely, she much more beautiful than you said!" Brennan blushed at that as did Booth.

"Yeah mom, let's go" Booth said as they walked out of the Airport

--

Booth and Brennan were walking down Washington Park, Booth was telling her about coming to Denver as a kid and how much fun he had, Brennan just listened. Brennan loved to listen to Booth; something about that man's voice was just so peaceful. Then out of nowhere it started to lightly rain.

"Man, I love the weather in Colorado, it can be 90 degrees one day an 30 the next" Booth said

"It certainly is interesting" Brennan said right before a biker zoomed past her, leaving her tumbling down "Ow son of bitch" Brennan said in pain grabbing her ankle.

"Bones, are you ok?" Kneeling down next to her, as she examined her ankle.

"Yeah, just my ankle"

"Is it broken?"

"No I just twisted it" Brennan said

"Are you sure?" Booth asked

"Booth, I think that I of all people would know if they broke their ankle or not" Brennan stated

"Right. Do you need help?" Booth asked

"No, I can do it" Brennan said trying to get up but flinching at the pain.

"You need help, Bones" Booth said scooping her up, with one hand under her knee's and the other on her middle back. To Booth's surprise, she didn't protest, she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled to his chest.

--

When they got back to the hotel Booth placed Brennan on the bed and took off her shoe.

"Damn, Bones, that is really swollen, does it hurt?" Booth asked

"Yeah a little" Brennan answered honestly

"I'll go get you some Tylenol" Booth got up and left but returned quickly with two Tylenol and a glass of water. "Here take this" Booth said handing her the Tylenol.

"Thank you, Booth" Brennan said as she took the medicine

"No problem Bones, you'll be better in no time" Booth said then he gently kissed her ankle. Brennan smiled; she was happy, confused and scared all at the same time but all she could do was smile.

"I…I'm uh going to go take a bath…to uh rest my foot" Brennan said limping to the bathroom, she needed to think.

--

Brennan closed her eyes and laid her head up against the tile bathroom wall. She couldn't understand it, they had been sleeping together all week and today was the first time it was awkward.

--

Booth took off his tie and fell backwards on one of the beds, with a deep sigh. He was in love with her, but he wasn't sure if she was ready.

--

A/N there you go….hey why don't you press that little GO button and send a review my way!


	9. breath hitched, heart stopped

A/N Yea…so it's been awhile….I'm so sorry

--

The next morning Brennan stepped out of the bathroom, all dressed and ready to go. It had been a couple days since she had twisted her ankle, or touched Seely Booth.

"How's your ankle?" Booth asked

"Better, much better" There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Brennan spoke again "Booth?"

"Yea?" Booth asked

"Um…I know today is going to be a hard day and all, but I need to talk to you" Brennan said

"Ok?" Booth was confused "Shoot." Now it was Brennan's turn to be confused and Booth could tell "Just tell me what you need to talk about" Booth clarified

"Well…um…over the past couple of days, I've been thinking" Brennan started, Booth stepped closer to her.

"Thinking about what?" He asked, after a moment of silence Brennan answered

"Us" Booth stared at her "I think that…" Brennan was interrupted by Booth's phone ringing. Booth flipped his phone open and answered.

"Booth….yea ok we'll be right down" Booth shut his phone "That was my aunt, they're here"

"Ok, let's go" Brennan and Booth walked out the door, down the steps to the car, where they all would be taken to the funeral.

--

Brennan listened as the priest said kind words of Mr. Booth. _Did you even know him? _She thought. Then as each family member or friend placed a rose on the casket, she wondered. _Will anyone ever miss me as much as they will miss him? Will I have family like Booth to come and mourn and talk about how great I was? Nah I don't think so. Booth said he's my family, but do I even deserve one?_

--

After the funeral was over, everyone went back to Booth's cousin's house. For a little while they sat in the main room telling crazy stories of the late Mr. Booth, to Brennan he seemed like a good guy and what a shame it was she never met him. Booth was in the middle of a story, a big breasted Red headed women walked through the door.

"Knock, Knock" She said as she came in "Hey everyone" Everyone responded with hi's. "Seely! It's so great to see you; it's been way to long!" She said giving Booth a hug.

"Yea, it's been awhile, it's good to see you Casey" Booth said. Brennan did not miss how Casey stared at Booth, and giggled….neither did anyone else. Booth's mom noticed the way Brennan stared them down, she walked passed her and quietly whispered in her ear.

"One of Booth's old friends, she has a huge crush on him, but he doesn't like her…your fine" Booth's mom winked at her and walked into the kitchen. _Calm down Brennan, it's not like he belongs to you…your just sleeping with him…..NO that was in the past we're just partners and friends. That's it, no more…oh my god I just want to punch that bitch in the face! _Brennan thought to herself.

--

A few hours later, Almost everyone was in the backyard except for Brennan and Booth, they were sitting on the couch just talking and enjoying one another. "Booth about what I trying to say earlier…I think that we…."

"Seely?" Casey interrupted, _for fuck sake! _Brennan thought

"Yea?" He asked

"Your mom told me to tell you, to help me in the kitchen" Casey said

"Ok" He said to Casey, then turned back to Brennan "I'll be right back" Booth got up and followed Casey to the kitchen.

--

"Ok so what do you need help with?" Booth asked Casey when they got into the kitchen.

"Oh silly, I don't need help, I just wanted to get you alone" Casey said getting closer to Booth.

"Uh what?" Booth asked

--

Brennan got off the couch and walked over to all the pictures on the wall, pictures of Booth and his family. Family. Maybe she had a shot at that, maybe she didn't. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she was going to take a chance once Booth came back. Brennan looked over toward the patio, where Silvia was motioning for Brennan to come outside. She walked toward the back, when she walked past the kitchen her eye caught something. Brennan turned , her breath hitched and her heart stopped, it all went in slow motion. When reality caught up to her, she ran toward the front door. Silvia saw Brennan, but didn't understand till she looked through the back kitchen window.

--

Booth quickly pulled away from Casey's kiss "Casey! I told you we're only friends!" Booth stormed out of the kitchen. "Bones? Bones, where are you?" Booth walked out to the backyard toward his mom "Hey mom do you know where Bones went?"

"Seely, she saw you and Casey, she ran out the front" Silvia explained, Booth didn't even stay to hear the rest, he bolted to the front in just enough time to see a cab driving down the road.

--

A/N ok so probably only about two chapters left. What did ya think?


	10. go after her

A/N It's been awhile, I'm sorry!

--

Booth turned around and his mother was standing right there "Go after her, Seely" His mom said as she handed him her car keys, Booth kissed his mom on the cheek and ran to the car. He drove to the hotel, praying to god she would be there. He ran up the hotel steps and barged into the room, she was packing all her things, he could tell she had been crying. "Bones, What the hell are you doing?" he asked

"Packing" She answered.

"Packing? Why are you packing" He asked

"I think I've over stayed my visit" Brennan said "My plane leaves in 3 hours so I should get to the airport in an hour"

"I thought we were flying out tomorrow?" Booth asked yet another question

"Yea well I switched my flight" she lifted her suit case off the bed and put it on the floor "I'll see you in D.C" She walked towards the door and opened it.

"Has the past week and a half meant nothing to you?" Booth said, Brennan turned around

"Nothing to me? You've got to be joking; you're the one kissing some other girl…." Booth cut her off

"You don't understa….." this time Brennan cut him off

"No! I don't want to hear it, I can't even believe I was going to suggest we be more then partners!"

"You were…..what?" Booth stuttered

"Yea, but thanks for keeping me from making a big mistake"

"Bones…I…." Booth tried to say something

"Good bye Agent Booth" and with that she walked out the door and got into her cab.

--

A/N INTENSE!! OH!


	11. go after her II

**A/N Holy frick! I have not updated in FOREVER! Well i could give you guys thousands of excuses but it mainly comes down to....i was lazy! I'm so sorry!!! **

**Ok so there is only a few chapters to go....**

**--------**

Booth stood there in shock for a few minutes, Brennan had already left the building and was on her way to the airport. Booth had a few options.

1) He could go back to his mom's house and talk to her when he got back.

2) He could run after her.

3) or he could file for a new partner and forget it all.

He didn't want to do the last one, definatly not, but he also didn't want to do the first one. His mom had already been through so much and she loved Brennan. So he had only one option left, he called a cab and headed for the airport.

-----------

As the cab drove closer to the airport Booth got more nervous. The cab stopped and he jumped out, seeing Brennan walking inside, he paid and ran for her.

"Bones." Booth shouted, she looked back but kept walking. Booth ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Temprance."

"Let me go Booth." She said sternly

"I can't!" Booth paused "I love you!" He then said a little louder than intended.

Brennan turned around and slapped Booth in face. "If you love me, you wouldn't have kissed Casey"

"Bones, She kissed me!"

"Yea, I've heard that one before" She laughed

"Please Believe me!" He begged

"I don't know if I wanna believe you." she paused "I have to think about this...goodbye." And with that she turned and walked away.

Watching Brennan walk away, his heart shattered, what he didn't know was her's did too!

------

**A/n not very long i know, but i want it to be a couple more chapters and i have to update my other stories!**


	12. Angela Interferance!

**A/N: omg! I'm such an Asshole!! It has been way way way to long since I've updated anything!! And I could give you a thousand excuses (I'm depressed, I'm tired, School is hard, I don't have time, I'm stressed over everything, etc.) but no, I'm not going to give you guys any of those because the biggest reason is that I'm so fucking lazy! Man oh man I'm so sorry it's been so long!**

**If you were reading my story _Jandy Life_, I'm sorry to say that I deleted it. Yes I did because I felt like it was going no where, I'm sorry.** **Alrighty here we go....**

**P.S. This is a big chapter for Angela!! =D  
**

--

_Previously  
_

_"Please Believe me!" He begged_

_"I don't know if I wanna believe you." she paused "I have to think about this...goodbye." And with that she turned and walked away._

_Watching Brennan walk away, his heart shattered, what he didn't know was her's did too!_

_--_

It had been three weeks, three very long weeks in Booth's eyes since he had watch Bones slip away from him. No case came up, so there was no work related reason to call her and that's the only way she would talk to him, if it was work related. Booth wanted to race to her, take her in his arms and tell her how much he love her, but she wouldn't let him because of a stupid old friend. Why hadn't his gut told him that Casey would try something? Now that he looks back he saw how obvious Casey had been. "I screwed everything up." Booth whispered to himself.

"Are you going to tell me what happened in Colorado?" Booth looked up to see Angela at his office door. "Because Bren isn't telling me a word."

"What are you doing here, Angela? Don't you have work?" Booth asked

Angela closed the door and walked in sitting in the chair across from Booth "I took and sick day to come down here and see what happened." Booth just shrugged. "Look, sweetie, I know something happened between you Bren. Everytime I bring you up she changes the subject, she's throwing herslef into her work, she's bearly ever at home, she won't tell me what happened. It's almost as bad as the time you _'died'_" Angela Said putting quotes around died.

"Angela." Booth sighed. "It doesn't matter just..." Angela cut him off.

"Yes it does Booth! It sure as hell does matter. My best friend is hurting even though she won't admit it I know shes being torn apart and I can also tell something is eating at you too! So I want some answers. Now." Angela was steamed.

"Wow Angela I've never seen you so...mad." Booth said

"Your damn right I'm mad. Now, what happened?" Angela pressed on

"Alright, alright." Booth signed again. "I'll tell you." Booth spent the next 30 minutes explaining to Angela everything that had happened in Colorado. With random, squeals, awww's and that bitch coming from Angela, Booth finally finished. "So that's what happened." Booth put his head in his hands. "I'm so stupid!"

"No sweetie." Booth gave her a smile. "You both are." and with that, Booth's smile dropped. "Look, ever since you two became partners it was obvious that you both belonged together, especially after all you both have been through together! Why would either of you let some stupid little girl with a mission screw that up? You need to go and talk to Brennan."

"She won't listen." Booth argued

"Well then make her listen! We both know, hell everyone knows that Bren is very stubborn." Angela stood up. "And if you love her like you say you do....you won't let this go." and with that Angela left his office.

--

Angela poked her head into Brennan's office. "Hey sweetie, whatcha doing?"

"Hey Ang, I'm just finishing these reports." Brennan responded not even looking up from her computer. After a few minutes of typing Brennan noticed Angela was still standing there. "Was there something you needed?"

"Oh, nothing...I just...I talked to....You and....eh....oh nevermind." Angela stuttered with her word.

"Angela this is not like you, you usually just come right out with your words, what were you trying to say?" Brennan was curious.

"Well, I talked to..." Angela was cut off.

"Booth?" Brennan asked, Angela noticed that Brennan was starring past her and whipped around coming face to face with the one and only Seeley Booth. "Wa..wa...what are you doing here?" She asked a little panicky.

"Bones..." He started. "We need to talk." Booth turned to Angela. "Alone."

"Oh right...sorry." Angela walked out shutting the office door.

"What do you want to talk about?" Brennan asked

---

**A/N I'm going to stop here for now because I have many others stories the update. What did you think? Oh and What did Ya'll think of the S4 finale?? Shocking!!**


	13. Time

**A/N yes it has been awhile...sorry I'm not very good at this updating thing. I write it all on paper then I'm to lazy to go and type it. Well this is the last chapter! Enjoy**

**-----**

_Previously..._

_"Bones..." He started. "We need to talk." Booth turned to Angela. "Alone."_

_"Oh right...sorry." Angela walked out shutting the office door._

_"What do you want to talk about?" Brennan asked_

_--------------_

"Look, Bones, I know you're mad, but you have to let me explain!" Booth begged

"Why?" Brennan burst out rather loudly. "Why should _I _let _you_ explain why you played with my emotions all week then go and kiss Casey! Right in front of me, no less." Booth jumped and slammed his feet on the ground.

"That's the thing! I didn't kiss her." Booth walked up to Brennan. "You know me, Bones. I wouldn't do that to anyone. Especially you." Brennan looked away. "I...I love you." Brennan sighed.

"Booth..." She trailed off.

"What else do you want me to say or do? Bones, I'll do anything! I'll do anything to fix this, anything you want." Booth promised.

"Time." Was all she said before she walked out of her office and onto the platform of the lab.

-------------

Booth slumped down in his desk chair. It had been two days since the conversation in Brennan's office and Booth was going crazy. "Calm down, Seely, I promised her time and I'm keeping that promise." He said to himself "She can have as much time as sh-" Talking to himself was cut off by a knock at the door. "Come in." He shouted. His breath hitched as soon as she walked in the office. "Bones?" He asked as he got up from his chair and walked towards her. They were both quiet. It was getting unbearable, Booth had to say something. "So...um...uh it's been a few days." He said. "Bones you have to know that...." Brennan's lips smashed on to his in one quick second. Booth was in shock for a slim moment but then relaxed and gently started kiss her back.

"I love you too." She whispered.

---------

_The End_

**A/N So um I actually hated this ending but I had to close this story up. What did you think?**


End file.
